Red Jade
by blue-quill89
Summary: On Draco's 21st birthday, Draco's father agreed on taking in a servant and training her to be a lady for the Faree Ball. But who will do the training? No other than Draco Malfoy himself. Romance of DracoGinny! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Red Jade--Chapter 1--

A/N: This is a partly AU fic. Just remember that Draco and Ginny have not met before. I hope you enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

Draco changed into his usual dark clothes and headed down stairs where his father was waiting for him. Today was his 21st birthday and according to Lucius, he was to expect a very special birthday gift as it was a custom to grant one on all Malfoy's 21st.

The subject of the present was to be no surprise to Draco though, due to ALL male Malfoys got girls.

So when he met his father at the bottom of the stairs, it came no surprise to him when Lucius told him where they were going and what were they going to do. But of course, Draco gave his acting skills a go by sounding surprised, looking delighted and thankful for his whole soul that he was grateful for the 'wonderful' gift from his Father.

When Draco and Lucius arrived from apparating, Draco noticed a nice size room and lavish furnishings, even for him. But the smell of the room, was least inviting. There was a nauseating smell of overdose of perfume, and soon the person who wore it came bursting in.

"Lucius!"

"Ortwine! So glad to see you again!" Ortwine gave Lucius the most uncomfortable looking embrace.

"It's been so long Lucius!"

"It most certainly has been, Ortwine dear. But I see that the toll of Mother Nature has not the least affected you."

At this Ortwine, gave which was unmistakably a shy blush.

Draco didn't know what his father was talking about because Mother Nature must have taking a toll on her. She was short and plump. She had classical too-much-red-lipstick and enormous amounts of blue eye shadow. Her thick ostrich plume scarf covered her inexistent neck which proved she was in the upper class but the bright pink dress she wore was enough to make a statement Draco thought she could've past for a Halloween costume contest and won first prize.

"I miss the old time so Lucius. Just remembering all those sensational times we've shared makes me so giddy. They were sooo pleasurable." She croaked with a sickly sweet tone.

Lucius gave a cheeky smile which Draco had never seen on him before saying, "Maybe we can share a little do-ho tonight? The old place at 8?"

"If you insist Luky."

The thought of what a little do-ho made Draco uncomfortable. Sure, Draco was use to knowing his father's affairs, but he usually had a better taste.

"Well . . .Ortwine, enough about us, meet my son Draco. I'm sure you have heard of him."

It seemed, Ortwine just noticed that there was another individual in the room. Lucius gave Draco a little push towards Ortwine but Draco wouldn't budge, afraid she would give him a hug like she did to his father. But all she did was examine him from head to toe.

"You know . . .he's all that I except him to be. A true Malfoy and a Man. Tall and handsome. Able to use his brain for worthy things. Persuasive, domineering, masculine . . .a fine specimen."

If this came from anyone else, the compliments might have meant something. But because Draco disliked her from the very start and because he already heard all these words said to him so many times before, it didn't matter.

"Ortwine, have you prepared the selection I have told you to do for me last week?" Lucius questioned.

"Have I?! Of course! I have chosen the best girls. Not to worry. You can easily chose 5 girls out of them. Ortwine girls are breed to the top most quality. I am sure your son will enjoy them. Not to worry." She croaked.

"I'm defiantly not worried Ortwine. I know you have a very good insight in what men want in woman. So please, lead us to your girls." Lucius said while waving his hand for her to lead the way.

Ortwine lead them to anther room, adjacent to the last one. This one had three chairs prepared and a small stage with a red carpet, obviously where the girls are suppose to enter in.

"Before we begin I think some tea and snacks would be enjoyable while your viewing takes place." Ortwine clapped her hands and a girl in a servant's uniform came in. She had the most firing red hair in which Draco noticed immediately. But her face was blocked by her long hair and her obvious want to cover it.

She came with a tray with two cups of tea, some fruits and biscuits. She arranged the large fruit bowl on the tiny table and the large can of biscuits. But before she could add the two cups of tea on the table, the table tilted over due to the uneven weight on the small table.

Everything fell. Including the tea which was on the tray. Luckily, one cup fell on the ground but unfortunately the other cup fell on Draco's lap.

"FOOLISH GIRL!" Ortwine came up and gave the redhead a slicing slap across the face. "PICK THOSE UP IMMEADIATELY!"

"Yes-yes mam'." A voice stuttered.

Then Ortwine said in her sickly sweet voice to the Malfoy's "Let us go to anther room. This one seems not ready at this moment. Oh . . .I'm deeply sorry Mr. Draco Malfoy." She performed a drying spell with a flick of her wand.

"No need to be sorry. And I don't see the need to move. We are both very comfortable in our seats right now. You can leave her here to clean up this mess." Draco said casually trying to escape the Ortwine shop as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want to move to an even more comfortable space? All right. AND MAKE SURE YOU PICK UP EVERY PIECE!" Ortwine screamed.

"No need to be angry over a whore like her Orty. She doesn't deserve such nice treatment from you. From what I can tell, she needs a few lashings." Lucius said coldly.

"I try Lucius. I really try. I saw her abandoned in the alleyway apparently with no relatives from what I've heard from her. I took goodness from my own heart and took her in. I mean she's no Ortwine quality considering how hideous she is, as you can see. But right now she's not only ungrateful, ignorant and but not an cinch of a lady is to be found in her! And that little heart of her's is filled with poison. " Ortwine said a little out of breath.

"Hmmmm. . .why don't you get rid of her then." Lucius said again without emotion.

"I wish it can be so easy, Lucius. If only she would not try and come back every time I try to get rid of her. There's no way." She said with a sigh.

"Actually I think there is a way. How about we make a deal."

"A deal? What deal do you have in mind this time? Hmmm...?" Ortwine asked with a sudden mysterious smile about her. From what Draco could conjure up, his father and Ortwine were certainly not new to bets.

"I'll take her in and train her to pass for a topmost sophisticated lady. You will give me the time before the all-famous Faree Ball. At that you can see if she can pass the scale. If she does you give me these 5 Ortwine girls today for free. If not, I will give you 3 times that amount of money needed and." Lucius said in his business tone voice.

Ortwine thought for a moment then an smirk, obviously finding the bet in her own favor.

"It will be a deal. But to who does this girl belong to after the Faree Ball?"

"If she passes, she will be yours but if she fails, I can guarantee she will be 'safe' within the Malfoy Manor."

"I do not want her either way. Take her away! I will faint if I see her again."

"That will be a deal then."

"Good. But I must say, who are you considering on training her?"

"Why he's in this room right now!"

"You?"

"Me? Why NO! I do not have time for such recreation. I must entrust this with Draco himself." Lucius said with a strong pat on Draco's back.

"Wha-"Draco at last spoke with surprise.

"Oh DRACO! It will be a perfect job for him. My-o-my, I'm not sure I'll win this gamble when you say he's in charge." Ortwine interrupted.

"Not to worry Ortwine. I will make sure this will be fair play. Let see-how about Draco is only allowed to see her 3 times a week?"

"Promise?"

"Malfoy honor and oath!" Lucius said with a loud prideful burst.

"Wonderful!"

With this both Lucuis and Ortwine were happy when they left with their 5 Ortwine girls plus the red head except Draco. He had enough on his mind already. To care and train a girl was surely going to cut into his schedule. Three times a week was three too many. What was his father getting him into? Lucuis was crazy to think he was going to actually spend so much as a second of his precious time on a servant.

But little did he know there was more to the redhead than a servant.

A/N: That was the first chapter! WOOT! Go me! I think I'm really liking this story so far. I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. So now it time for my nagging voice to say REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! NOW!!!!!! I'll try to get the next chap up ASAP.

Luv tons!

Lulu


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hoped you liked the last chapter. And a reminder, I have gotten a review that said this might be related to My Fair Lady. Some parts of it may follow but the ending certainly doesn't. Here is the second chapter. pats on back YEAH! So read and REVIEW!

Chapter 2

The past week for Draco had been nothing but hell. In addition to preparing for his final Dark Arts Ministry Exam, he also had spend a handsome amount of time with Ortwine girls in bed. He found they would not let him go until he paid each of them a gallon or two. And since his becoming age of 21, he had numerous visits with Voldemort to test if he was qualified to be a Death Eater.

He dreaded his visits for he knew that Lord Voldemort could see through a soul like the back of a hand. So every time he paid a visit, he had to use extreme mental blockage to block most of his diluted thoughts, which drained most of his powers for the day. He wished constantly that Voldemort would not make him a Death Eater for he knew he was not Death Eater material. But because he held the last name of Malfoy, he wanted ultimately to believe he was born a cold-hearted, Muggle hating, Lord Voldemort supporter. It was one reason he still paid the regular visits. Another because his father made him.

During all this, Draco had found no time to remember that a person with red hair located in the West Wing was sent to his care until one day his parents sent him down to the living room.

"Good Morning Mother and Father." Draco said politely as he entered the luxurious living room.

"Nice to see you son. Please take a seat." Narcissa said while directing him to sit down in the couch next to theirs.

Narcissa was the only known living thing that Draco loved. She was not only caring to Draco but talented and was the only person who understood Draco to not be only a cold-hearted Malfoy. The years of living with Lucuis had worn her down from once gorgeous youth.

Draco didn't understand why his Mother married such a bastard as his father. Arranged marriage he supposed. But Lucius did nothing to deserve Narcissa . He was everything she wasn't; hardhearted, insensible, selfish, commanding and he had a constant maleovent look to him. Just the thought that he was related to such a creature rain shivers down Draco's spine. He despised his father and wished him an early death.

"Draco, how are you with your studies?" Lucuis asked in his trite way.

"Very well, sir." Draco responded.

"Very Well? I want your best Draco. Your ARE going to be the top in your class for you Ministry test. That is a command. "

"Yes sir. I will try my best." Was the reply.

"Mmmmm. . .now is the time I ask you, how is the little redhead servant doing? Immense immprovments with her I hope."

Draco had forgotten completely that there was such a person until now.

"I-I have yet to see her sir."

It never occurred to Draco to lie. Even when he was just a little tot, lieing consequences were usually extremely painful lashings.

A long pause.

"Do you mean to tell me, that since we brought her here. YOU HAVE NOT EVEN SEEN HER?!" Lucius barked.

"Now, now. I'm sure Draco had other tasks on his mind. He must've been so busy. Isn't that so?" Narcissa said trying to comfort Lucius while protecting her son from ultimate punishment.

"I HAVE been very busy sir."

"Busy? BUSY? Busy is NO excuse. The Lord himself accepts NO excuses. Only work done on time and done perfectly. Have I not told you specifically to teach and take care of her?

"Yes, but-"

"Then why did you ignore what I said?"

"I-I've forgotten sir."

"FORGOTTEN? A true Malfoy and leader does not forget for he knows that if one does, everything will fall with it. I want you to bring her to the most beautiful lady in the Ball. I want to see all young men there raving over her. Teach her everything she needs to know on how to be a proper young lady. Do not be frugal. Buy her a wand and the nesscessities. You WILL make her the most sought after girl in the whole ball. YOU HEAR?"

"What if that is impossible?"

"Nothing is impossible if you 'scare' her up a bit," Lucius said this with a malevont shine in his eyes. "And I do not want to lose to any bet because a Malfoy never loses in anything. A Malfoy only wins. Wins with pride!"

"Be gentle with her Draco." Narcissa said.

"Nonsense! You won't get anywhere with gentleness. Be prompt and domineering and you will reach your goal. I want you to go to her RIGHT now and make up for all the lost time." Lucius said with a finality tone.

At this, relieved with no punishment but fuming with anger he said with a slight bow, "Have a nice day Mother and Father." Before leaving to the West Wing to meet the redhead.

The redhead, or Ginny Weasley sat on a stool looking out the window. She had been here, according to a house elf for over a week. But she had a feeling the elf was lying to her, for the week felt like a month. A week of being trapped in a room with your only visitors of House elves bringing in food. Was the Malfoy's going to just leave her in this room forever? Probably, they probably forgot her complete existence. Besides, what was her to them? A servant at best.

In the first few days in the Malfoy Manor, Ginny made a inside promise to not listen or respond to anything anyone told her but seeing as there wasn't anyone to tell her what to do, she was getting extremely bored and longing for some type of company. Even a Malfoy would be better than anything at these desperate times.

While she was thinking of how wonderful it would be if she saw someone other than a House elf she heard the door open behind her.

Thinking it was a House elf bringing a food tray she said miserably "Put it over by the bed side table." But after a few moments of not hearing the familiar rustling of a house elf move on and about she turned around abruptly, to see the man she saw in the Ortwine shop standing in the doorway.

He was to say the least one of the most good-looking man she had ever seen. With at least a 6 foot two height. He had lean but powerful and intimitating body. His strong posture and demeanor told her he was raised up in a well off family. But what most striked Ginny were his gray-eyes full of sorrow, anger and coldness. With one look at his sleeked back blond hair told her evidently he was Draco Malfoy from the Ortwine shop.

"Aren't you going to greet your new master?" he said with ease and arrogance along with amusement.

At that, Ginny didn't reply but swung back to continue to look out the window as if he was not there.

"Fine. If you want to be like that I'll just have to check on you again another week. Then we'll see who will win this game." He was slowly closing the door when Ginny suddenly realized she would prefer some company.

"Wait!" She shouted just in time. The door re-opened and Draco stepped in with a smirk that made Ginny want to kick him in the place that really hurts.

"I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later." He recited as he walked closer to Ginny.

He looked at her intently before saying, "Now let's get this straight before we continue. As a custom manner, since the Malfoy's have taken you in charitably, you will address any Malfoy you see as sir and madam. Let's start with me. Repeat after me. Good morning sir!"

Ginny fought an inward battle before saying very quickly and quietly, "good-morning-sir"

"That was inarticulate and way too fast. Say it again."

Ginny gave a glare at Draco who had utter amusement written over his face.

"GOOD MORNING SIR!!!" Ginny said a little bit too loud due to anger.

"Ahhh. . .that was better. Now I would like to explain for the first time in history why a Malfoy would associate itself with a servant like you. You are too learn, before the Faree Ball how to act like a lady. You are mere nothing to us as but a bet. You are to listen to me when I teach you, with respect and earnest. You will have to give up that attitude of yours. If you do not comply I will make sure I enjoy myself with another whore added to my collection." At this, Ginny shivered a bit to think of the unthinkable as Draco gave her a disgusting smirk.

"Do you understand?" Draco asked.

Pause.

"I asked you, do you understand?"

"Yes" A faint reply came.

"But may I ask what is to become of me after the Faree ball?"

"You are not to bring questions upon me. You will find out. But right now you need to learn to answer. Of course you will learn a lot more than that. And another thing is that you will be grateful for what I'm doing. I can garuntee you that for 1 and a half month you will live the life that many of your peers can only dream of."

Draco paused before continuing, "I except to see you to be awake by 6:00 AM tomomorow for the first day. And remember to bring in a better attitude tomomrow. Now you will greet me a farwell."

"Good bye Mister." Ginny stared at him menacingly.

"No, too plain and unlady like. You will say Farwell Mister Malfoy. And I hope you have a good day," Draco paused, with utter amusement from the encounter before saying, "And add in the phrase, Mister Malfoy is the most attractive young man on earth and I would wish to shag him."

Draco looked at Ginny with a wide evil smirk. Ginny started at him with infuriating disbelief.

'oooooo---- If ONLY I can punch his stupid face along with that smirk to Oblivion.' Ginny thought with glee, with the animation forming inside her head.

"I'm waiting. . ." Draco tapping his foot impatiently

Ginny look fiercely at Draco and unwillingly said with gritted teeth,

"Farwell Mister Draco and I hope you die-I mean I hope you have a VERY good day and-and. . .and. . ."

"And? Come on. . .I don't have all day."

"Missus Malfoy is the most beautiful young lady on this planet. But I must say that she would be the last person on earth I would shag because he-she is a woMAN!."

Draco stared at Ginny obviously catching the 'Missus', 'lady', and 'woman part'. But seemingly satisfied with today's progress, exited with a short 'You will pay'.

Ginny wanted to kill herself for even thinking before that Draco Malfoy was in the least handsome. She forced herself to think that if he was the last man and she was the last woman on earth, and the future of the human race depended on them, she would rather die. Or better yet, he die. She also forced her brain erase anything she liked about Draco Malfoy and did easily. But in days time she would find it harder and harder to erase things she liked about Draco Malfoy.

A/N: And that is chapter two! Uh-hun! Hope you liked it. And I have been asked what was Ginny's history but the next chapter will partly explain it. So tune in for the next chapter. And don't forget to review!

B I the content /I /B 


End file.
